The Third of May
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: A series of firsts in the form of drabbles for Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger, all happening on May 3rd. For the "One Day Competition" on HPFC.


The Third of May

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: A series of firsts in the form of drabbles for Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger, all happening on May 3rd. For the "One Day Competition" on HPFC.

* * *

_May 3, 1992 - The First Smirk_

Laughs echoed throughout the corridors, and Hermione Granger stopped to see. She pushed her way through the crowd of people that had gathered in the courtyard, and couldn't believe her eyes.

In front of her were dancing puppets of Professors Snape and McGonagall, both squawking like chickens and waving their arms like the flightless birds. Despite the obvious insult to the two professors, the display was rather hilarious. She looked up to see who was responsible, and was not exactly surprised to see Fred and George Weasley.

The twins wore identical grins and both waved their wands to make the puppets do their dances.

"Weasleys!" An enraged voice shouted suddenly. Professor Snape shoved his way through the crowd. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention in my office tonight!"

Despite being upset, angered, or even the slightest bit guilty, the twins just high-fived. Fred caught Hermione's shocked look, and smirked. She had a feeling that this was a regular occurrence, his detentions. That should have put her off right away, they - _he -_ was clearly a troublemaker, but despite that, she smiled back.

Fred Weasley had never enjoyed any detention more than that one, knowing that Hermione had smiled at him.

* * *

_May 3, 1996 - The First Prank_

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Hermione shouted as loud as she could. She stormed down the stairs from her dormitory and approached the boys, who were playing Wizard's Chess. The twins looked up from their game and grinned. Hermione looked normal, except for her mangy hair, which was now a rich shade of purple. "Change my hair back, now!"

"Aw, come on, Hermione! It's a very nice color for you!" Fred cajoled.

"Just a harmless joke!" George agreed.

"Harmless?" Hermione's voice rose three octaves. "My hair is _purple_! That's not harmless! Change it back!"

"What're you going to do if we don't?" Fred asked daringly. He expected house point deduction or a detention with the young prefect (which he would admittedly enjoy), but he did not expect what she said next.

"I'll write a letter to your mother." She said, eyes narrowed, her frizzy hair crackling.

The twins gave each other a panicked look. The last thing they wanted to deal with was a Howler from Mrs. Weasley. Fred took his wand out of his pocket and waved it. With a simple incantation, Hermione's hair was back to it's natural golden honey color.

"Thank you." She said, and swirled on her heel. She went back upstairs to finish getting ready for classes.

"You are so whipped." George told his twin, and received a smack on the back of the head for it.

* * *

_May 3, 1998 - The First Hug_

"And so, we mourn the loss of many lives on this battlefield of war," Professor McGonagall said softly. "We salute their bravery, and their sacrifice. Long live their memories, and they will never fade from our hearts."

With that, the newly christened Headmistress of Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry raised her wand.

Every attending Order member and family of said Order members raised their wands as well. Even Colin Creevy's mother raised her son's wand, standing next to his brother Dennis.

Harry Potter, the boy who had begun this whole thing, stood and slowly raised his wand. His girlfriend, Ginny, followed suit. Soon, wands were raised and though tears were shed, the final goodbye was most definitely said.

Later, Hermione stood in her dormitory in Hogwarts, looking around and remembering the times she had spent in that room. Usually studying or reading, but sometimes laughing and having fun with the other Gryffindor girls.

"Hermione?" She turned, startled, to see Fred standing in the doorway, his broomstick by his side. Hermione didn't need to ask how he had gotten past the slide.

"You almost died," she whispered softly. He nodded slowly, unconsciously reaching for the small scar on his forehead, the one thing that Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal. "We almost lost you."

"But you didn't. I'm still here." He held out his arms. Not realizing he had opened himself for a hug, he was a bit surprised when Hermione ran toward him and hugged him. He was also surprised when he distinctly heard her say,

"Thank Merlin for that."

* * *

_May 3, 1999 - The First Kiss_

"I think you should have been placed in Ravenclaw," Hermione Granger told Fred Weasley one day, as she read _Hogwarts, A History, _for the thousandth time.

Fred chuckled.

"You'd have to take that up with the Sorting Hat." He said in response, eyes alight humorously. "Though curious minds want to know..." He leaned back, his head now in her lap. She held the large tome over his head and glared at him playfully.

They were sitting together on a couch in the Burrow. They had become extremely close since the end of the war - George had placed bets with anyone that would listen that they were going to get together. Hermione and Ron's kiss had meant nothing, as they had talked it over and decided that they were better as friends. "...Why you think that?" he asked.

"You're witty and intelligent. I think it would have suited you better than Gryffindor." Hermione said. "Now get off."

"I'm so comfortable though." He whined. Hermione's eyebrow arched. "Fine." He sat up, but moved himself so he was closed to the young witch.

"I appreciate the compliment, but I'm going to have to disagree. I think the Hat was spot on." He leaned toward her, and Hermione's breath caught. "I think myself to be quite brave." At the same moment that Hermione looked up to question him, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It was a quick peck. "See? Brave." He whispered, and then disappeared with a pop.

* * *

_May 3, 2000 - The First Date_

No matter how hard she tried, Hermione Granger could not stop laughing. Her stomach clenched and her cheeks ached from it, but every time she thought she could stop, he would crack another joke and the laughs would start again.

She _loved _it.

She loved _him. _

Yes, Hermione Granger was in love. She had realized it suddenly, but with an honesty that forced her to break up with Ron. She could no longer give herself to a romantic relationship that was only supported by a _friendship_ that Hermione treasured more than anything. She couldn't bring herself to love him like that. Fred however, was another story entirely. He was the one that she could love, the one that she could imagine herself being with forever.

* * *

_May 3, 2003 - The First Proposal_

"Where is it? Where?" Hermione muttered to herself as she searched through her bookshelf. "Where in the world is it?"

"What are you looking for?" Hermione jumped, startled, and turned to see her boyfriend of three years standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"My book."

"Which one? You have quite a few."

"Shush. My favorite book."

"You mean _Pride and Prejudice_?" He asked, revealing the worn, Muggle novel from Hermione's childhood.

"You had it? Why would you take it?"

"Open it and see." Fred replied mysteriously, offering her the book. For a moment, he panicked. What if she said no? Then where would they be? Relationships didn't last after rejected marriage proposals...

"Oh, Fred." She gasped, her eyes going wide. Fred took that as a good sign. Within the book, a small diamond ring was enclosed in a cut out page. There was no actual damage to the book, which relieved Hermione, but where the ring had been in the story was what really got her.

_Chapter 34. The chapter where Mr. Darcy confesses to Elizabeth...oh sweet Merlin..._

She looked up at Fred.

Fred smiled and knelt down on one knee.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. Will you marry me?"

At first, she was too shocked for words. Tears of joy sprang into her eyes and she nodded wordlessly. Fred's grin could have split his face in two. She jumped into his arms and he twirled her around, giving her a dizzying kiss on the mouth.

Hermione couldn't recall a happier moment in her entire life.

* * *

_May 3, 2006 - The First Child_

"Gred, you need to sit down." George urged his brother. "She's going to be fine."

"But what if she's not, Forge? What if something goes wrong? She's been in there for a really long time..." He looked over at the operating room doors for the millionth time.

"Childbirth takes a while," Ginny consoled, who, by now had given birth to James Sirius Potter and was early in her second pregnancy. "She's fine."

"I just don't understand why they won't let me go in with her!" Fred said suddenly. "I'm her husband, don't I have special rights?"

"Harry couldn't come in with me either." Ginny said, sounding unhappy about it, even now. "It's about maintaining the mother's privacy-"

"Without me she wouldn't even be in there." Fred grumbled. Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's not that simple, Fred. You just have to be patient."

Molly, Arthur, Ron, Bill, Fleur, and the rest of the Weasley gang showed up in that moment to wait anxiously with Fred, his twin, and Ginny. Hermione had already chosen Ginny as the child's godmother, and Fred had chosen George as his or her godfather.

It took hours, but finally, as he was dozing off in his chair, Fred heard his name called.

"Fred Weasley? Husband of Hermione Weasley?"

He shot out of his chair and jogged over to the mediwitch, worry and concern in his eyes. "Everything went perfectly well. Would you like to meet your wife and twins?"

"Twins?" Fred gaped. The mediwitch nodded and smiled. He followed the woman into the operating room, and there was Hermione, holding two pink bundles.

"Hey baby girls," Hermione whispered, her eyes not leaving Fred's. "There's your daddy."

The infants cooed, and Fred swore he had never heard a sweeter sound in his life.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked.

"May 3rd." Fred answered immediately. "Happy Anniversary, love."

"Happy Anniversary. You never forget."

"Do we have names for these little ones yet?" He gestured to the twins.

"I was thinking about Elizabeth - call her Beth - Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom."

"Elizabeth Athena Weasley- I like it."

"And...I thought you could give her sister her name."

"I'm rubbish at names. That's usually George's department." He said nervously, feeling as though no name he could come up with would be good enough for the little beauty before him.

"I'm sure you can think of something." She encouraged.

"I've always liked the name Olivia. Olivia Jean Weasley. Call her Livvy."

"I love it." Hermione smiled. "I love them, and I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione. Don't you ever forget it."

-X-X-X-

A/N: Woot! I've been nursing this story, playing with and perfecting each little part. Initially, the last part was a lot longer, but to keep it drabble length, I had to shorten it.

Hope you guys enjoyed, please review!

-Charmy


End file.
